di pasta piccante
by Kaiga hana
Summary: A collection of one shot involving one of my favorite pairings Romano/Mexico. This pairing needs more love
1. Where'd you go?

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! Its been a while and I hope you can forgive me but I've been really busy. **

**Anyway this is a Romamex collection of oneshots that had been on my mind since...well, a long time. **

** one reason I want to make this collection is because you don't see Romamex out there, even worse, I think I'm the first person to use "RomaMex".**

**Another is that there isn't a lot of Mexico fics either. I mean, sure she isnt cannon but she IS a country so that kinda makes her cannon...? **

**Ok Im going to stop. So I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll appreciate reviews and suggestions!**

**-Kaiga**

5:45 P.M

"_Hola, you've reached Maria. As you can tell no puedo contestar el telephono. So if it's really important call me again if not well, you can wait. Adios, tenga un buen dia!"_

"Maria, its Lovino…_again_. Por favore rispondere al telefono. I…just tell me where you are!"

6:10

"_Hola, you've reached Maria. As you can tell no puedo contestar el telephono. So if it's really important call me again if not well, you can wait. Adios, tenga un buen dia!"_

"Maria! You better answer this phone! Where in God's name are you?! You stupido closet…It's empty! Maria!"

6:25

"_Hola, you've reached Maria. As you can tell, no puedo contestar el tele-"_

"Maledizione Maria! Why do you have a phone of you don't even ANSWER IT!? Stupid RAGAZZA! Get your ass back home! NOW!"

6:39

"_Hola, you've reached Maria. As you can tell no puedo-"_

"No puedes?' MY ASS! Maria! I called everyone! That's right ragazza! Everyone is looking for you! Even that idiota Spaniard and that stupido Americano! I'M looking for you. And when I find you …oh Maria!"

7: 30

"_Hola, you've reached Maria-"_

"Maria! If you don't call me back by eight thirty I'll…arghhh YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!"

8:30

"_Hola you've reached Maria-"_

"Why…why is your closet empty?...was..hahahah was it laundry day, haha stupida you forgot my clothes haha? Eh Maria? Your discs? You know, your dumb ranchero and salsa music. Along with _ Shakira_ and _Jesse y Joy,_ where'd it go? Maria.."

9:17

"_Hola, you've reached Maria. As -" _

"Your still not home. You know because of you I didn't make dinner! Strega!"

10:50

"_Hola-"_

"….I've looked everywhere. Maria….please..come back. Im sorry. I-I didn't mean to…argh!"

Lovino sighed setting his cell down again for what seemed like the thousandth time. His hands meet his face in frustration. Slowly he rubbed his face trying to calm himself down but soon the fiery Italian found himself cursing and pinching his face.

Where was she, he asked himself. Where could she have left?

"Gesu Maria!"

Suddenly his phone rang and in lightning bolt speed he reached for it.

"MARIA! DIO MIO! Where are you!? Stupida ragazza! Tell me where you are right no-"

"Ey Lovi, Calmate! Its me Antonio."

Lovino rolled his eyes and cursed himself for not checking caller ID. Breathing slowly the Italian responded to his Spanish friend.

"Che cosa Toni? Have you heard from your Maria!?"

There was a small silenced followed by bitter tsk.

"Toni what is it?"

"Lovi…I.."

"Spit it out bastardo! Tell me! Where is Maria!"

"She went back to Mexico stupido! You lost your chance."

"What do you mean-"

Line cut off and Lovino couldn't help but look at the phone with a sour face.

* * *

**yay first done! Ok sorry this came out a bit rushed but i promise this will be better!**

**Im thinking of adding another chapter during the week but that will all depend on the amount of HW i have so no guarantee ehehe**

**About the translations; I will do my best to add them but if you really want to know you can always goggle guys XD.**

**Ok gotta go!**

**-Kaiga!**


	2. In MY house!

**A/N;**

**Hello guys. The story before was sort of a warm up to get me started on my RomaMex feels so I apologize if it wasn't to your likings *shrugs*. I'm thinking of rewriting it later on but for now I'm going to concentrate on the other one shots and stories I have pending.**

**I'm thinking of doing a PruHunAus Fic. Due because we were going over WW2 and I just …I can't.**

**Any ways I'll stop my babbling and start this.**

**Enjoy!**

**-kaiga**

If there was one thing that Romano didn't like, besides the potato bastard and that stupid Spaniard, were people in _his_ kitchen, touching his things. Sure he wasn't like his airhead of a brother nor was he like France who was a protégé and praised throughout the world for his exquisite dishes. No, Southern Italy wasn't the best, but he had taste buds, a garden with the best tomatoes, and a history with carbohydrates; particularly bread. Like his brother, the Italian was naturally good with herbs, gentle with his coffee, and knowledgeable with his meats, like a true Italian should be. So, when Romano walked into his kitchen to cook dinner, he was in shock when he saw a slim, _female,_ with dark brown hair cutting tomatoes. On _his _cutting board_,_ with_ his _knives_, _cutting _HIS _tomatoes. Naturally the Italian lost his shit.

"MARIA!"

Maria looked up from the cutting board. Her dark golden brown eyes locking with Romano's hazel. The Mexican girl smiled, giving the now fuming Italian a wink.

"Hola Lovi ~"

"DON"T" _hola lovi"_ me! You ragazza ! How dare you walk in to my _cucina(1)?!_"

Maria giggled to herself and reached for an onion. It had been a while since she visited the southern half of Italy. Not that she didn't want to, actually, the young Mexican girl was quite fond of the Italian. If she had the time, not to mention the money, she would visit him regularly. Unfortunately the country was in struggle. With drug wars, economic depressions and a certain American breathing down her neck constantly bothering her, it was hard to fit a trip to Italy, anywhere even. She was lucky enough to sneak a _siesta_(2) during working hours, and working hours where tight.

"Why are you giggling?! Are you mocking me?"

The Latin American country rolled her eyes and walked over to the Italian. "Why are you so cranky huh? I am making you dinner so_, cuál es el problema?(3)"._

Romano scoffed, taking a step closer to the small girl. Now towering over her he snatched the onion she had in hand and leaned in to her level.

"The problem is that—Agh move! "

Romano growled shoving Mexico to the side and adjusting himself where her spot was. He reached for the knife and quickly started to cut the onions. The way he was so concentrated and so graceful when he chopped the onions put the Mexican in awe. The Italian brothers where known for their unforgettable dishes and skill. She knew that most countries preferred Feli, but Roma had a certain flavor to his foods. In a way his style of cooking resembled hers. Their foods were welcoming with a warm vibe. While Northern Italian and French cuisine screamed " Fancy!" Mexico and Romano felt like home.

"I'll let…I'll let you stay.."

"You are such a lair."

"N-no, seriously. I know you took the time to visit me and…it would be dickish of me to kick you out."

Maria looked up at Romano and smiled, her eyes lighting up like _Dia De Los Reyes Magos_ (4).

"Really Lovi! Oh my God, we'll have so much fun!" she ran up to him and hugged him. Surprised, the Italian stared down at the petite girl and couldn't help but smell the rich aroma of her country. Soil, green of the country side and chocolate.

And _Dio Mio_ did it make him nuts.

"_cioccolato zuccherato….(_5)" Romano mumbled feeling his cheeks flush as he inhaled her scent. It might have seemed like Romano wasn't a sweet tooth but he was. Some nights, when he was feeling pissy or, in other words, in his "man period" Romano would curl up in his bed and watch _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly, all_ the while eating a plate of _tiramisu_. Life was good in the Lovino manor.

"_Que?(6)_ did you say something ?" quickly the brunette boy pushed her away and comically went back to chopping onions.

"G-go set th-the table!" He stuttered .

She stood there confused for a moment. The Mexican could have sworn she heard him say something, but is was so quick and soft ….and was his face red…?

"_Andiamo!(7) _Don't just stand there!" yes, she noted that when he turned towards her, Romano indeed he was red.

"_No tienes que gritar menso(8),_ I heard you once… damn."

The chopping of the knife became louder and Maria only giggled at her friends crabbiness.

" You ruined the soup Maria! There is more chili in this shit than tomatos!"

**TA DA ~**

**Ok I know its been...forever, BUT, I have been having tests and homework, basically school has been kicking my ass =_='''**

**So here ya go. If any of you guys have a suggestion of a theme or topic for the next (future) chapters let me know. I would love to hear your ideas and feedback would be awesome.**

**Alrighty then, the translations!**

**(1) Kitchen **

**(2) Nap **

**(3) Whats the problem?**

**(4) ****_Epiphany_, or _Three Kings day_. In Mexico Christmas isn't really seen a present receiving holiday (or at least it wasn't). It's more of a being with the family, prayer, parties, and celebrating the birth of Christ. The gift receiving holiday is actually two weeks later in January 5/ 6th. Children getting gifts from " Balthazar, Caspar, and Melchior." fun fact :)**

******(5) Sweet Chocolate **

******(6) what?**

******(7) Hurry!**

******(8) You don't have to yell dummy. **


End file.
